Paints and Canvases
by HikaruluvsRoses
Summary: It's a silly thing to think, but Yuto has a very nice back. [as in, it's great to use as a canvas.]


**Summary:** It's a silly thing to think, but Yuto has a very nice back. [as in, it's great to use as a canvas.]

 **Pairing(s)/Character(s):** Yuto/Yuzu

 **Rating:** T

 **Warning(s):** n/a

 **Words:** 805

 **A/N:** ey yo please do yourself a huge favour and check out yam's idea (dennis-sparkle . tumblr post/130921192678/sawayugo-and-braceletshipping-for-the-meme-v) of yuzu drawing/painting on yuto's arms/back because honestly it is the cutest thing and killed me. i'm dead now. bless yam.

* * *

"And you're sure this is fine?"

"Positive."

Shakily, uncertainly, Yuzu reaches forward to draw his shirt over his head. Despite herself, she finds herself tentatively reaching forward once more, her fingers tracing the edges of his shoulder blades and down the path created by the sharpness of his spine. Curiously, her fingers press against the swell of muscle resting just beneath the surface, and a content smile plays against her lips as she feels Yuto stiffen at her touch. Her gaze rests on the expanse of his back, committing the canvas to memory as her hand comes to rest idly at the waistline of his jeans.

It's a silly thing to think, but Yuto has a very nice back.

"Yuzu," he murmurs, warily, and suddenly Yuzu grows very aware of where her hand rests, her face warming as she snaps her hand back as though burned. Embarrassed, she looks to the area beside her, and is immediately comforted by the collection of colours spread out before her. The bottles of paint vary from dark violets to vibrant sunshine yellows, each set beside the colour bearing the most likeliness to it so as to form a neatly organized store-bought colour wheel. She reaches for a dark green.

"Do you mind what I draw?" she asks, although she already knows the answer. This is far from the first time she's used Yuto as a canvas, after all - her duel disk is full of photos taken of swirling, intricate pen-based patterns twisting up her boyfriend's arms and shoulders, each meant to tell a different story based off of when and where she drew it. Still, she waits for the small shake of Yuto's head, carefully pouring some of the green on the palette resting on her opposite side. He answers just as she expects, the slight shake recognizable even from her place behind him, and she takes hold of her paintbrush and delicately coats the tip in green.

Yuzu has never liked using black in her paintings. Once, an old art teacher of hers said that black sapped away the life or vibrancy of a piece, and since then, she hasn't even spared the black paints a second glance when stocking up on supplies. As a painter, she has always found that it was more important to create form than it was to create an image, and with that in mind, she fills in delicate tear shapes scattered across the planes of Yuto's shoulders, each one reaching out, curving outwards, each a leaf falling to the resting place of beneath Yuto's jeans, and far out of reach.

She reaches for sky blue, then. Softly, gently, her brush creates a swirling, sleeping form resting just at the bottom of her canvas. Yellows, greens, and flecks of white create shimmering scales reminiscent of stars, and suddenly the leaves are falling to rest about a slumbering dragon.

Trees are created with dark blues, violets, and the same greens as the leaves from before, branches reaching out to cover the expanse of Yuto's back just as Yuzu's own fingers had earlier, reaching forth almost as though meaning to catch the leaves they lost to the passing of seasons, or perhaps to shield the dragon from whatever assailants may try to target it from above. Alongside the branches curl out other dark spirals, though they don't exactly form any kind of being. In Yuzu's mind, they are more to create a feeling - to create more contrast between the light, soft colours of the dragon compared to the darker shapes stretching out around it. Her brush drags more easily across Yuto's back now, the spirals branching out in crimson additions that circle around the dragon as though meaning to embrace it. At this time, she also adds small crimson highlights to her tear-shaped leaves, to the branches, and even to the dragon himself, the red creating further contrast against the blues and greens twisting and twirling about it. Likewise, small white touches are added to the scarlet patterns, and Yuzu can't help but feel content as she looks upon her work thus far, as the various shapes and forms she has scattered across Yuto's back have finally come together to create an image.

"Yuto," she whispers, delicately, her fingers gingerly resting upon his shoulder so as to avoid smearing the paint. "Do you want to see it?"

She gets no immediate response, and leaning forward to see Yuto's expression, a fond smile finds itself tugging at her lips. His eyes are closed, face completely at peace as he rests, and Yuzu's grip on his shoulder just slightly tightens as she leans back, gently pressing her lips against his opposite one before drawing her hand away altogether. Quickly, she snaps a picture of her work so far, and then takes up her brush once more.


End file.
